


Send the Rain

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, um im not sure what this is it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy morning iris contemplates her love for Barry.</p><p>"She loved him, but although it was a strong word, “love” wasn’t enough to describe how he’d put his indelible mark all over the heart of her, and made her belong to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendtherain/gifts).



> She's my fav and I jacked her name so I'm dedicating this to my boo Sendtherain! I hope you like it, Sweetheart!
> 
> We all know how much Barry loves Iris; I wanted to show that it goes both ways. Hopefully I did!

5:32 AM, Iris is awake. She loved listening to the rain fall. 

It drummed at the glass panes, asking to be let in, so she rose, opening the creaking bedroom windows of their humble apartment so she could enjoy the cooling rush of air, a few refreshing droplets on her skin. 

She took a moment to level her eyes at him. Barry slept on, exhausted from a night of saving lives, and making love to her after. 

She loved him, but although it was a strong word, “love” wasn’t enough to describe how he’d put his indelible mark all over the heart of her, and made her belong to him. 

Her righteous, selfless hero. Her caretaker and confidant and lover. He is her rock.

There were trillions of cells in the human body, and each one of hers held molecules of love for Barry Allen, adding up to a physical presence that she carried with her every day like a vital organ, necessary for her survival.

One day he would father her children, and she knew that it could never have been anyone else. 

She touched him, her hand always going back to his heart, always checking for his life force. She felt like she could dance to its rhythm. He stirred, and his hand came up to envelop hers. He hadn’t opened his eyes. “Iris…”  
“It’s still beating,” she finished for him.

Iris had always loved rain. And to tell the truth, the combination of early morning rain and Barry, it turned her on.

Shadows fell over his face in the dim greenish-gray light, and she traced them. She climbed on top of him and began to trail her fingers over him; his jaw, his chin, the bridge of his nose, his thick dark hair. It was as if Iris was trying to figure out his mystery; where had he even come from? How had he found her? Barry didn’t have to ask what she was doing; he did it to her all the time. 

When their lips met a clap of thunder sounded, and seconds later a bolt of lighting cracked open the sky and illuminated the room. It wasn’t the same as when it turned him into what he was now; this lightning is a sign, telling them how right this is. 

Iris whispered, “I love you,” but the feelings behind it were pealing as loud and as clear as a bell, reverberating in Barry’s ear, sending the signals into his cerebral cortex, morphing into memory and embedding themselves there. And he understood that she meant so much more than just “love”.

As they wound themselves together their desire built slowly, overtaking them both as it reached its peak, then melting away into completion. 

The rain pounded on.


End file.
